My Little Doll
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: This is a 2Ptalia story...got the idea from 'Coin Operated Boy' by Chibi Cho no Gaara.


"Violetta~!"

"Oh, hello Arthur."

"What's wrong love?"

Violetta looked down to avoid her boyfriend's blue eyed gaze. She knew that her uncle, Ethan Rayne (being the chaos worshipper that he was) was planning her death as she sat here with Arthur. Most likely to be a sacrifice to a chaos god.

"Arthur...hun...I'm going to die soon. My uncle...he-"

Arthur's eyes widened as he held the crying redhead. He slowly squeezed her tightly as something inside of his mind snapped. The voices he had worked so hard to block out wanted her to be his forever. To be with him forever until the end of time. He succumbed to his insanity.

"Arthur...kill me...please."

"I have a present for you, love. Care to get it with me?"

After her affirming nod he led her down to the darkened basement and tied her to the wall.

"So Ethan thinks he can take you away does he? He can't do that if you're my doll forever."

"So what are you going to do," Violetta asked tilting her head to the side.

He smirked and showed her a sharp knife.

"You'd make the prettiest doll, don't you think?"

Slowly Violetta nodded and she figured out a bit of his plan. He was gonna keep her by his side forever. Arthur brought the blade down to her neck and trailed it downwards.

"Oh dear, what to do. I want to preserve your beauty forever~! Tell me you love me, Letta."

"I love you, Arthur," she said without hesitation.

He stopped the tape recorder and smiled. In her effort to figure out what he was doing Violetta never saw him pull it out. She felt the blade trail down to her stomach.

"I love you too, Letta."

He leaned forward to kiss her before he started making his new doll. After he broke away he dug the knife deeper and deeper until he deemed that it was far enough in. The pain she felt from the knife cutting her flesh and muscles was indescribable and she briefly wondered if that's how her mom felt when Ethan cut out her heart. But Violetta's musings were cut short when she felt his hand literally playing with her insides. This prompted her to scream louder until Arthur whispered,

"Hush, love. It'll all be over soon. And then we can be together forever, just me and you with no one to bother us."

As her vision started getting dimmer and saw the vague outline of Arthur approaching her with a jar of liquid.

"It's going to be okay, love. After a few moments it won't hurt anymore. I promise you."

She smiled slightly and whispered,

"I love you."

Then death took a hold of her and Arthur started to coat her rapidly cooling body with preserving gel. In a matter of minutes Arthur had expertly fixed the long cut to near perfection, placed the tape recorder and a button in her body and had put her heart in preserving liquid. Fixing her clothes he smiled and carried his new doll up to his room with a new found desire to test his doll. He pushed the button and smiled as he heard,

"I love you, Arthur."

He put the new doll into his bed and went to sleep. Three days later Arthur awoke and looked beside him expecting to see Violetta. Instead what he saw was a life-like doll of Violetta. He smiled and inspected it.

"You look just like Violetta," he exclaimed to the doll, "I'll call you…Violetta 2!"

He ran a hand over the smooth skin and froze with fear for a second when it felt like it was really her skin. He shook his head and muttered,

"It's just a high quality rubber."

He pushed the button that had a sign above it saying 'Push me' and heard,

"I love you Arthur."

His heart swelled when he thought that it was something that Violetta had put in herself. He looked around his room and wondered what he had been doing the last three days. He ran his hand through the soft red velvet cupcake colored hair and froze when he felt the scar on the back of her head that she had gotten when she was seven years old. There was no way a doll maker or a factory could have known where that was. He pushed the button again and heard,

"I love you, Arthur."

The more he heard it the more he thought that it held an undertone of fear in it.

**No it doesn't.**

He looked at the shelf that held everything important to him and saw a jar. He walked to it and looked at it and nearly screamed. He looked back the doll and pulled her into the kitchen. He took out a large knife and mutter,

"Don't worry, love. I'll be with you soon enough."

He started to cut a heart into his forearm and flinched at the pain. He deserved to suffer for what he did to Violetta in his mind. He stole a dyeing glance at the perfectly preserved lover and whispered,

"I love you too, Letta."

Then he saw a light with Violetta holding out her hand like she used to when he was sad. He smiled back at her when she smiled at him.

"We're together forever, just like you promised, Artie," she said happily, "thank you. We don't have to worry anymore, about anything."

[End]


End file.
